1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to dynamically routing communications.
2. Background Art
Some data service providers have recently begun exploring a variety of delivery mechanisms to provide data to their customers. In particular, these data service providers have been exploring wireless delivery mechanisms. For example, some wireless delivery mechanisms include 3G, WiMAX, and WiFi. However, these mechanisms suffer from a number of similar drawbacks, such as limited range, limited spectrum, and limited speeds. One particular wireless delivery mechanism is Multichannel Video and Data Distribution service (MVDDS). MVDDS is a type of wireless delivery service that has recently been explored by a variety of service providers. MVDDS provides for a faster downlink service than conventional wireless services. However, MVDDS only provides a downlink service and must be used in conjunction with a different uplink service, such as WiMAX, LTE, DSL, or 3G.
The present embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.